


i think i'm OKAY

by nishiyan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: message! au.они живут по соседству и переписываются: информационное общество победило.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	1. you'll find me alone at midnight inside my mind, tryna get things right

_Групповой чат **ареал обитания**_

_00:23_

**kun11xd:** Всего один вопрос  
 **kun11xd:** Что за ужасные звуки идут с первого этажа?  
 **chittaten:** янян и сюйси устроили караоке-баттл  
 **chittaten:** даже не думай ходить  
 **chittaten:** джонни ушел и не вернулся  
 **chittaten:** клянусь, я слышу этот американский акцент из их комнаты  
 **hendarrry:** янян увел у тебя парня? хаха  
 **chittaten** : ты забыл, что я усыновил малыша?  
 **chittaten:** с подростками одни проблемы  
 **xiaojun:** пару часов назад ему было двадцать два? он не малыш  
 **chittaten:** не придирайся  
 **xiaojun** : я забочусь о тебе  
 **xiaojun:** утром янян прочитает это и обидится на тебя  
 **hendarrry:** кому ты врешь  
 **hendarrry:** 👺  
 **xiaojun:** еще одно слово и ты поедешь обратно в макао  
 **hendarrry:** молчу!  
 **chittaten:** не знаю, о чем речь, но малыш скоро перестанет отрицать тот факт, что он малыш  
 **xiaojun:** но сначала он убьет тебя  
 **kun11xd:** Или я убью  
 **hendarrry:** лучше янян, он несовершеннолетний, его не посадят  
 **chittaten:** бро ты шаришь  
 **hendarrry** : конечно бро  
 **chittaten:** ✊🏻  
 **xiaojun:** зачем вы такие  
 **chittaten:** для тебя <3  
 **xiaojun:** господи спаси  
 **hendarrry** : сердечко от кое-кого другого тебя бы так не разозлило, милый сяо  
 **xiaojun:** ты думаешь, мне слабо купить билет до макао??  
 **winwink:** хендери знает что-то, о чем не знаем мы?  
 **winwink** : удивительно  
 **kun11xd:** Это единственный доступный только ему секрет, поэтому он берет от него все  
 **hendarrry** : ЭЙ  
 **chittaten:** более важный вопрос  
 **chittaten:** почему Я этого не знаю?  
 **xiaojun** : потому что ВОН КУНЬХАН лезет не в свои дела  
 **winwink:** это кантонский?  
 **winwink:** страшно  
 **chittaten** : переведите  
 **xiaojun:** яняна тут нет, никто тебе не поможет  
 **chittaten:** ;_;  
 **chittaten:** ЛАДНО  
 **hendarrry:** он написал мое имя на кантонском  
 **hendarrry:** ничего интересного  
 **chittaten:** ты интересный  
 **hendarrry** : лучший..........  
 **kun11xd:** Я перешлю это Джонни  
 **chittaten:** во-первых, ему все равно  
 **chittaten:** во-вторых, откуда у тебя его номер??  
 **kun11xd:** На случай, если тебя надо нейтрализовать  
 **xiaojun** : лучший  
 **chittaten** : сделаю вид, что ты этого не писал  
 **chittaten** : кун-гэ ;_)  
 **winwink:** вы этого не видите, но гэ при смерти  
 **chittaten:** СТАРОСТЬ  
 **xiaojun:** ты младше на месяц?  
 **chittaten:** ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПРИДИРАЕШЬСЯ  
 **xiaojun:** хендери, я вижу, что ты печатаешь  
 **xiaojun:** я тебя выселю

_Приватный чат **chittaten** и **hendarrry**_

**chittaten:** посвяти меня в секрет сяо  
 **chittaten:** я развяжу тебе руки  
 **hendarrry:** сорри, бро, но я обещал :(  
 **hendarrry** : если я расскажу  
 **hendarrry** : он никогда меня не простит  
 **chittaten:** вы такие милые  
 **chittaten:** почему вы не встречаетесь?  
 **hendarrry:** знал бы ты ПОЧЕМУ

_Групповой чат **ареал обитания**_

**yangx2:** кун-гэ спустился к нам  
 **yangx2:** простите нас, пожалуйста! 🥺  
 **xiaojun:** все нормально  
 **hendarrry:** ✌️  
 **winwink:** я не жалуюсь, но завтра с утра у меня урок с японцем, на который я приду сонный  
 **winwink:** я не жалуюсь  
 **yangx2:** простиииииии 😿  
 **winwink:** ладно, ты прощен  
 **hendarrry:** ТАК ПРОСТО??  
 **winwink:** ты не он  
 **whobatboy:** этот жоне-хён просто монстр  
 **chittaten:** его зовут д ж о н н и  
 **kun11xd:** Его зовут Ёнхо  
 **chittaten** : отстань  
 **chittaten** : что он сделал?  
 **whobatboy:** он знает все американские песни  
 **whodatboy** : клянусь  
 **whodatboy:** ВСЕ  
 **chittaten** : that's my boy  
 **chittaten:** 🥰  
 **kun11xd:** Жутко  
 **yangx2** : он классный!  
 **chittaten** : малыыыыыыш  
 **yangx2:** мне двадцать два  
 **xiaojun:** о чем я говорил?  
 **whodatboy:** я сяо и дери старше яняна на год  
 **whodatboy:** почему мы не малыши??  
 **winwink:** ты давно себя в зеркало видел?  
 **whodatboy:** секунду назад 😏  
 **xiaojun:** о господи  
 **whodatboy:** ok  
 **whodatboy:** я и дери не считаемся но сяо же явно МАЛЫШ  
 **xiaojun** : О ГОСПОДИ  
 **hendarrry** : АХАХХАХАХА  
 **chittaten:** 😉😉😉  
 **xiaojun:** ХУАН СЮЙСИ  
 **hendarrry** : прекрати использовать свой кантонский против людей  
 **chittaten** : ПЕРЕВЕДИТЕ  
 **yangx2** : huang xuxi  
 **chittaten:** <3  
 **chittaten:** если я буду называть сяо малышом, однажды ночью он меня задушит  
 **chittaten:** у яняна рука на отца не поднимется  
 **yangx2:** мы с сяо объединимся  
 **hendarrry:** 🤭  
 **xiaojun** : я устал и иду спать  
 **xiaojun:** спокойной ночи желать не буду

_Приватный чат **yangx2** и **xiaojun**_

**yangx2:** все в порядке? ;;  
 **xiaojun:** да, все нормально  
 **xiaojun:** ☺️  
 **yangx2:** ты в последнее время странный  
 **yangx2:** я подумал, может проблемы какие  
 **yangx2:** ну ты понял 🤧  
 **xiaojun:** все хорошо, правда  
 **xiaojun** : спасибо за беспокойство, хаха  
 **xiaojun** : иди спать  
 **xiaojun:** утром равно вставать  
 **yangx2:** разбудишь меня? 🤫  
 **yangx2:** мы с сюйси после такого сами не встанем  
 **xiaоjun:** хорошо, спокойной ночи :)  
 **yangx2** : спокойной! 😴

_Приватный чат **xiaojun** и **hendarrry**_

**xiaojun:** я понимаю, что мы буквально в одной квартире  
 **xiaojun:** но мне будет очень стыдно говорить это ртом  
 **hendarrry:** ??  
 **xiaojun** : янян такой милый  
 **xiaojun:** за какие грехи мне все это  
 **hendarrry:** янян хороший парень, прекрати  
 **hendarrry:** я ШУЧУ НЕ ЗАХОДИ КО МНЕ  
 **hendarrry:** ты просто не умеешь флиртовать мальчик мой  
 **xiaojun** : я старше тебя  
 **hendarrry:** НА МЕСЯЦ  
 **xiaojun:** на целый месяц  
 **hendarrry:** я отказываюсь тебе помогать  
 **xiaojun:** ладно, прости  
 **xiaojun:** хотя, мне уже ничем не поможешь  
 **hendarrry:** я все еще не понимаю почему ты просишь совета у меня  
 **hendarrry:** у меня не было отношений примерно столько же, сколько у тебя  
 **xiaojun:** удивительно  
 **xiaojun:** ты же мой бывший  
 **hendarrry:** к'мон, это не считается  
 **xiaojun:** это были мои единственные отношения  
 **xiaojun:** они продлились три дня  
 **hendarrry:** я предлагал секс по дружбе  
 **xiaojun** : ФУ УЙДИ  
 **xiaojun** : я даже представить это не могу  
 **hendarrry:** а яняна?  
 **hendarrry:** 👹👹👹  
 **xiaojun:** хватит  
 **hendarrry:** пожалуйста, займись собой только после того, как я усну  
 **xiaojun:** СТОП  
 **xiaojun:** ты слышишь??  
 **hendarrry:** даже больше, чем хотелось бы  
 **xiaojun:** ...  
 **xiaojun:** я съезжаю


	2. i might say some stupid things tonight when you pick up this call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. hö (немецкий сленг) — «че» или «чего?»
> 
> 2\. geil — вариант слова cool. также переводится как «классный» и «красивый»  
> 2.1. geil — golden emperor int’l ltd. (золотой император) — тайваньский производитель компьютерных комплектующих.
> 
> 3\. китайский сленг подъехал:  
> gg — гэгэ  
> 250 (二百五 (èr bǎi wǔ)) — дурак  
> 88 (ba ba) — пока-пока

_Приватный чат **yangx2** и **whodatboy**_

_13:46_

**yangx2:** сюйсиииии  
 **yangx2:** 😿  
 **whodatboy:** вассап бро  
 **yangx2:** поклянись мне, что ничего не расскажешь  
 **whodatboy:** че  
 **yangx2:** я хочу рассказать тебе секрет!!  
 **whodatboy:** воу  
 **whodatboy:** ВОУ  
 **whodatboy:** В О У  
 **whodatboy:** бро я весь внимание  
 **yangx2:** ты на занятии? :(  
 **whodatboy:** ради тебя я могу свалить  
 **yangx2:** не надо!!  
 **yangx2:** чону-хён скажет, что я на тебя плохо влияю 😣  
 **whodatboy:** мэээн  
 **whodatboy:** он говорит что это я порчу тебя  
 **whodatboy:** ладно я все равно не лекции ничего плохого не случится  
 **yangx2:** ладно!! 😢  
 **yangx2:** в общем  
 **yangx2:** раз уж ты утром не смог меня разбудить  
 **yangx2:** (я не обижаюсь)  
 **yangx2:** к нам пришел сяо, чтобы поднять мою задницу  
 **yangx2:** и первым, что я увидел после пробуждения, было его лицо  
 **yangx2:** он всегда был таким классным??  
 **whodatboy:** dude  
 **whodatboy:** i mean  
 **yangx2:** hö*?  
 **whodatboy:** ладно давай на китайском  
 **whodatboy:** очень странно что ты только прозрел  
 **whodatboy:** сяо > ты  
 **whodatboy:** без обид бро  
 **yangx2:** обидно  
 **yangx2:** но ладно  
 **yangx2:** я и не думал, что он такой красивый  
 **yangx2** : мы общаемся уже сто лет  
 **yangx2:** он такой, ну понимаешь  
 **yangx2:** geil*  
 **hodatboy:** он запчасть??*  
 **yangx2:** КРУТОЙ  
 **yangx2:** надеюсь, это просто помутнение рассудка  
 **yangx2:** я не хочу портить с ним отношения 😫  
 **whodatboy:** откуда такой настрой бро  
 **whodatboy:** ты классный клевый суперский  
 **whodatboy:** я бы сам с тобой встречался но сердцу не прикажешь  
 **yangx2:** спасибо 😢  
 **yangx2:** но дело не в этом!!!  
 **yangx2:** зачем мне встречаться с сяо?  
 **yangx2** : я этого и хочу избежать  
 **whodatboy:** тебя ждет длинный путь из отрицания и принятия мой дорогой друг  
 **yangx2** : прекрати читать книги по саморазвитию  
 **yangx2** : даже если бы сяо мне нравился  
 **yangx2:** у него вроде как есть хендери??  
 **yangx2:** они разве не встречаются??  
 **whodatboy:** ты из какого столетия бро  
 **whodatboy:** они разошлись год назад  
 **whodatboy:** и встречались три дня  
 **whodatboy:** сяо свалил когда дери пытался его поцеловать  
 **yangx2:** H Ö  
 **whodatboy:** чувак прекращай  
 **whodatboy:** если я подпеваю твоим песням это не значит что я знаю немецкий  
 **whodatboy:** на испанском тоже не надо  
 **yangx2:** я считал себя главным сплетником  
 **yangx2:** И НЕ ЗНАЛ ЭТОГО??  
 **yangx2:** тогда почему они все еще живут вместе и постоянно ругаются? 😳  
 **whodatboy:** лол да они похожи на пожилую семейную пару  
 **whodatboy:** наверно потому что дери та еще задница  
 **yangx2:** мне нужно это обдумать  
 **whodatboy:** если что мое плечо всегда готово принять твои сопли  
 **yangx2:** чувак 🥺

_Групповой чат **ареал обитания**_

_18:47_

**chittaten:** сегодня пятница 😉  
 **chittaten:** в честь этого мы с джонни устраиваем посиделки  
 **whodatboy:** пить можно?  
 **chittaten:** всем, кроме яняна  
 **winwink:** ты очень расстроишься, если узнаешь, что янян может легко тебя перепить?  
 **chittaten:** я отрицаю эту реальность  
 **whodatboy:** take it easy  
 **yangx2:** прекратите 🥺  
 **chittaten:** baby  
 **whodatboy:** 🥺🥺🥺  
 **chittaten:** тебе я не верю  
 **whodatboy:** дьявол  
 **chittaten:** лукас, ты не такой уж и мелкий  
 **chittaten** : после тебя по крайней мере трое  
 **whodatboy:** в душе я все еще молод  
 **whodatboy:** hot & young  
 **chittaten:** hot & dumb  
 **winwink:** жестоко  
 **xiaojun:** если мы опять будем обсуждать возраст яняна и мой рост, я сваливаю  
 **kun11xd:** СЯО  
 **kun11xd:** Не оставляй нас с Сыченом с ними  
 **winwink:** не впутывай меня в это  
 **chittaten:** так вы придете?  
 **chittaten:** ладно, я разрешаю яняну пить, а сяо  
 **chittaten:** roast me  
 **chittaten:** как это будет по-китайски?  
 **yangx2:** прожаривать тебя  
 **chittaten:** именно так!  
 **xiaojun:** вот это щедрость  
 **xiaojun:** сейчас расплачусь  
 **hendarrry:** а я? 😘  
 **chittaten:** а ты?  
 **chittaten:** разрешаю тебе поболтать с джонни, так уж и быть  
 **hendarry:** _1 пересланное сообщение: **whodatboy:** дьявол_  
 **hendarrry:** воистину

_Приватный чат **xiaojun** и **hendarrry**_

_22:45_

**hendarrry:** чувак, ты главное держись  
 **xiaojun:** я близок к тому, чтобы отправлять тебе грустные эмодзи  
 **xiaojun:** вот насколько мне не по себе  
 **hendarrry:** лол это просто игра, джун  
 **hendarrry:** хоть тебе и не везет  
 **hendarrry:** зато мы узнали, что парень сюйси не выдуманный и не персонаж маньхуа  
 **xiaojun:** уже что-то?  
 **xiaojun:** он милый  
 **hendarrry:** но янян лучше?  
 **xiaojun:** хватит задавать тупые вопросы  
 **xiaojun:** конечно да  
 **hendarrry:** радуйся, мы узнали, что между яняном и сюйси ничего нет  
 **hendarrry:** наконец я смогу спать спокойно  
 **xiaojun:** ты представлял их вместе??  
 **xiaojun:** что с тобой не так  
 **hendarrry:** буквально все  
 **hendarrry:** скорее парень сюйси уведет у тебя любовь всей жизни, чем сам сюйси  
 **xiaojun:** это был поцелуй в ЩЕЧКУ  
 **hendarrry:** янян ПОКРАСНЕЛ  
 **xiaojun:** я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы тебя поцеловал мой парень  
 **xiaojun:** я забыл, что у тебя нет совести  
 **xiaojun:** пардон  
 **hendarrry:** 😭😭😭  
 **hendarrry:** ненавижу тебя  
 **hendarrry:** (шучу)  
 **hendarrry:** радуйся, что тебе не пришлось целовать юнциня  
 **xiaojun:** ...  
 **xiaojun:** пожалуй, неплохой вечер  
 **xiaojun:** стоп  
 **xiaojun:** НЕТ  
 **xiaojun:** ХЕНДЕРИ  
 **hendarrry:** прости  
 **hendarrry:** этот мир жесток......  
 **xiaojun:** 😭

_Приватный чат **chittaten** и **yangx2**_

_22:52_

**chittaten:** мальчик мой  
 **chittaten** : я могу ошибаться, но  
 **chittaten:** ты не в курсе, не встречаются ли сяо и хендери снова?  
 **yangx2:** я до сегодняшнего дня не знал, что они расстались 😔  
 **chittaten:** лол серьезно  
 **chittaten:** сяо тогда чуть не съехал  
 **yangx2:** видимо, я ничего о нем не знаю 😕  
 **yangx2:** чувствую себя плохим другом  
 **chittaten:** relax  
 **chittaten:** наверно, ты просто пропустил  
 **chittaten:** anyway они могут встречаться снова  
 **chittaten:** милые гляделки?  
 **chittaten:** и сяо чуть не умер, когда ты целовал хендери  
 **yangx2:** звучит убедительно 🧐

_Приватный чат **yangx2** и **whodatboy**_

_22:56_

**yangx2:** сюйси, как ты думаешь  
 **yangx2:** сяо и дери снова встречаются ?  
 **whodatboy:** откуда такие вопросы мэн  
 **whodatboy:** даже если так то я только рад  
 **whodatboy:** у дери явно начались проблемы с его ну  
 **whodatboy:** сексуальной энергией  
 **yangx2:** боюсь спросить, откуда такая информация  
 **whоdatboy** : НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ  
 **yangx2** : .......ладно  
 **whodatboy:** ты второй раз за день спрашиваешь про личную жизнь сяо  
 **whodatboy:** лучше бы своей был так озабочен  
 **yangx2:** а может это взаимосвязано? ;;  
 **whodatboy:** w h a t  
 **yangx2:** я ни слова тебе больше не скажу  
 **whodatboy:** СТОЙ  
 **whodatboy:** у тебя реально краш в сяо???  
 **yangx2:** НЕ КРАШ  
 **yangx2:** я просто был заинтересован, ясно?  
 **yangx2:** но раз у них с хендери любовь, мне нужно забить  
 **yangx2:** так стоп  
 **yangx2:** ТЫ ДНЕМ МНЕ НЕ ПОВЕРИЛ??  
 **yangx2:** ЮКХЕЙ  
 **whodatboy:** лол вы с сяо отменной парочкой будете  
 **whodatboy:** представляю ваши ссоры  
 **whodatboy:** СЯО ДЕЦЗЮНЬ  
 **whodatboy** : ЛЮ ЯНЯН  
 **yangx2:** сюйси 😭😭😭😭  
 **whodatboy:** айм сорри бро  
 **whodatboy:** советчик из меня пиздец ты сам должен понимать  
 **whodatboy:** но ты бы разузнал действительно ли у них любовь и все такое  
 **yangx2:** тэн тоже сказал, что между ними явно что-то есть  
 **whodatboy** : ты нашел кому верить мэн  
 **whodatboy:** спроси лучше у gg*  
 **yangx2:** тогда мой секрет будут знать аж ДВОЕ!!  
 **whodatboy:** КАКОЙ УЖАС  
 **whodatboy:** ладно я спрошу у чону-хёна его мнение насчет этих двоих и скажу тебе  
 **whodatboy:** он куда наблюдательнее меня  
 **yangx2:** вы такие милые 🥰🥰🥰  
 **whodatboy:** переночуешь у тэна или гэ??  
 **yangx2:** СЮЙСИ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО

_Приватный чат **yangx2** и **xiaojun**_

_23:07_

**yangx2:** сяо 😭😭😭😭  
 **yangx2** : скажи что я твой лучший друг и могу остаться у вас с дери на ночь  
 **xiaojun** : у вас с сюйси что-то случилось?  
 **yangx2:** чону-хён случился  
 **xiaojun** : оу...  
 **xiaojun** : я не против, но только если ты принесешь своей постельное белье  
 **xiaojun:** хендери можно не спрашивать  
 **yangx2:** спасибо, ты лучший!! 😭  
 **xiaojun:** ☺️

_Приватный чат **xiaojun** и **hendarrry**_

_23:11_

**xiaojun:** О  
 **xiaojun:** МОЙ  
 **xiaojun:** БОГ  
 **hendarrry:** ничего не понимаю, но у тебя сейчас от напряжение лопнет голова  
 **hendarrry:** ты весь красный  
 **xiaojun:** янян сегодня ночует у нас  
 **xiaojun:** потому что сюйси и хёну нужно уединиться  
 **xiaojun** : хендери, я не переживу  
 **hendarrry:** тогда почему ты разрешил???  
 **xiaojun:** я не хочу портить с ним отношения!!!!!  
 **xiaojun:** ИЛИ, О БОЖЕ  
 **xiaojun:** вдруг он подумает, что МЫ ОПЯТЬ ВМЕСТЕ??  
 **xiaojun** : да нет, это даже звучит по-идиотски  
 **hendarrry:** мне так нравится смотреть, как у тебя из-за яняна отказывает мозг 😽  
 **hendarrry:** ладно, подслушивать не буду  
 **hendarrry:** хотя я тебя явно переоцениваю  
 **hendarrry** : 250*  
 **xiaojun:** напомни, почему я все еще с тобой живу  
 **hendarrry:** янян будет ночевать в твоей комнате  
 **hendarrry:** у тебя кровать шире  
 **xiaojun:** я бы не пустил его к тебе хотя бы из уважения к нему  
 **xiaojun** : он не заслужил такого отношения  
 **hendarrry:** 👺

_Приватный чат **yangx2** и **whodatboy**_

_01:12_

**yangx2:** я знаю, что у тебя сейчас занятия поинтереснее моих, но я буду писать тебе, потому что не выдерживаю!!  
 **yangx2** : (надеюсь, ты отключил звук или телефон)  
 **yangx2:** я сплю вместе с сяо в его комнате!!!!!  
 **yangx2** : у хендери типа маленькая кровать плюс к нему приходит спать бэлла  
 **yangx2:** (это мило)  
 **yangx2:** мы еще почти час болтали о всякой ерунде, а потом я спросил, как у него дела на работе  
 **yangx2:** боже, сюйси, почему я раньше не замечал, что он ТАК любит свою работу??  
 **yangx2:** и что он пишет ПЕСНИ  
 **yangx2:** я так плохо знаю своих друзей 🥺🥺🥺  
 **yangx2:** вдруг гэ стал послом юнисеф или изобрел лекарство от рака?? А Я НЕ ЗНАЮ  
 **yangx2:** сяо сказал, что ему нравится сам процесс съемок и он будет рад, если его повысят  
 **yangx2** : (я тоже буду)  
 **yangx2:** еще он напел мне одну из своих песен 🥺  
 **yangx2:** у него очень красивый голос, сюйси  
 **yangx2:** надеюсь, он выпустит альбом!!  
 **yangx2:** думаю, утром мне будет не по себе, так что 88*!!

_Приватный чат **xiaojun** и **hendarrry**_

_01:25_

**hendarrry:** ну как вы там? 😉  
 **hendarrry:** надеюсь тебя не расплющило чувствами  
 **xiaojun** : я близок  
 **xiaojun:** он спрашивал меня про работу и музыку  
 **xiaojun** : буду рад, если это не приличия ради  
 **xiaojun:** и ему не насрать  
 **hendarrry** : янян хороший парень так что ему действительно интересно  
 **hendarrry:** так бы и посмотрел, какие вы сладкие! 🤗  
 **xiaojun:** ХЕНДЕРИ, НЕТ  
 **hendarrry:** 😭  
 **xiaojun:** уфффф  
 **xiaojun:** хендери, он такой красивый  
 **xiaojun:** и очень мило разговаривает  
 **xiaojun:** и вообще  
 **xiaojun:** все, я ложусь спать  
 **hendarrry:** чувак, я так рад 🤧🤧🤧🤧


End file.
